1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a system for holding a surgical instrument in position on a patient during a surgical procedure. More specifically, the present invention is a support system for holding a weighted speculum on a patient during a surgical procedure so that the weighted speculum remains in position and does not fall to the ground.
2. Description of the Related Art
During some surgical procedures it may be necessary to support a device the holds a portion of a patient's anatomy in a particular fixed position during the procedure. For example, in gynecological procedures a weighted speculum may be employed to maintain an opening that allows a surgeon to gain access to various anatomical elements within the patient's body. The weighted speculum may hold vaginal tissue in a separated and open state. Because of its weight, (approximately 5 pounds) gravitational force may cause the speculum to naturally maintain the tissue into the desired open state. The weight of the speculum may also result in a tendency for the speculum to slip out of the patient.
If a weighted speculum were to slip out of a patient, the speculum would, at a minimum, require re-sterilization, or in a worse case, a falling weighted speculum may drop and strike a surgeon or other operating room staff member and cause personal injury. Thus, it is normal practice in such gynecological procedures to assign a surgical assistant the task of holding the speculum to assure that it does not slip out of the patient.
As can be seen, there is a need for a system of maintaining an instrument such as a speculum securely in position without a need for assigning a surgical assistant the task of holding the instrument in position.